RSVP-TE is a traffic engineer technology based on multiple protocol label switching (MPLS). The RSVP-TE traffic engineer technology implements forwarding of the flow traffic in a TE (Traffic Engineer, traffic engineer) tunnel through information issuance, path calculation, signaling interaction and traffic forwarding. A GR technology based on RSVP-TE provides a non-stop forwarding (NSF) application of the flow traffic. With regard to a network possessing the GR technology, when a control plane having a node equipment is malfunctioned, the information of the control plane of the node equipment may be restored through a neighboring node equipment of the node equipment, and the forwarding information of the node equipment can also be reserved at the restoration phase of the information of the control plane thereof, so as to ensure that the flow traffic is forwarded. The GR technology is implemented on the basis of Hello detection, and one object of the Hello detection is to sense that the neighboring node equipment is restarted. The usage rules and extended functions of the Hello detection are introduced in RFC3209, RFC3473 and RFC5063.
As shown in FIG. 1, the interaction and effect of the Hello detection in the GR technology are as follows. 1. if all the three nodes R1, R2 and R3 support the GR technology, a normal Hello neighboring relationship is established among R1 and R2, and R2 and R3, and the respective restart time is interacted through a Hello message. 2. when a control plane of R2 is restarted, R1 and R3 cannot receive the Hello message sent by R2 within a period, then R1 and R3 will consider that the control plane of R2 may be restarted possibly, and then enable a restart timer of the control plane of R2; and meanwhile, both R1 and R3 suppress to send a refresh message to R2. 3. after the control plane of R2 is restarted, a Hello message is sent to R1 and R3, and a recovery time (Recovery time) is carried in the Hello message; after R1 and R3 receive the Hello message carrying the recovery time, because a source instance (instance) is inconsistent with a source instance before restart and the recovery time is carried, R1 and R3 confirm that R2 is restarted; and R1 and R3 may help R2 to restore the information of the control plane thereof before restart within the recovery time.
The manner of helping the neighboring node to restore the information of the control plane before restart has the defects that: if the Hello detection of R2 is disabled, then the neighboring nodes R1 and R3 of R2 sense the loss of the Hello message; according to the protocol instruction of RFC3473, R1 and R3 need to wait for a period of time which is namely the restart time; and meanwhile, R1 and R3 suppress to send the refresh message to R2. However, the control plane of R2 is not restarted, but exits the Hello detection only. During the period of waiting for the restart of R2, because neither R1 nor R3 will send the refresh message to R2, the aging of R2 is caused.
The contents above are used to assist understanding the technical solutions of the present disclosure, and are not intended to recognize that the contents above are the prior arts.